


Beauty

by GreenArchitect



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bane is a hero, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Sex, Explicit Consent, M/M, no actual rape happens but the intent is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenArchitect/pseuds/GreenArchitect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt from TeamHardigan AkA Ylith<br/>During the occupation, Blake catches Daggett's eye, and so he has John captured. Bane thought Daggett wanted to make an example of Blake to the cops, but he's summoned to Daggett's bedroom where John is naked and bound face down onto the bed, struggling. Daggett's nose is bloody, and he tells Bane to make John more docile for him, and Bane realizes Daggett means to rape John. Bane schools D, but keeps John himself. John's shocked by Bane saving him, they fall for each other, and sex. lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ylith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylith/gifts).



Bane was tired of Daggett the very moment the man first opened his mouth to speak but at this moment all he could feel was a slow rage boiling in his gut as he made his way into the man’s disgustingly opulent apartment. He had been summoned once again like some attack dog to bring one of his underlings to heel because Daggett was too weak to do it himself. Pathetic. Bane understood Daggett’s usefulness to the cause but, oh how he longed for the day when he would be allowed to squeeze the life from the worm’s body.

"What took you so long? He’s in here. Little shit thinks he’s tough. You’re gonna break him for me. No fucking his ass though. That’s mine." Bane fought the urge to smash the man’s smirking face into his marble wall. What was the idiot even talking about? And why was his nose swelling as if it had been broken? Bane followed Daggett to another room where a naked man was bound to the bed. The man was struggling and swearing with such fervor that Bane quickly put everything together. His lovely dark eyes were full of the same anger and fire that Bane was feeling and it only made him angrier. 

"You wish to rape this man." It wasn’t a question but Daggett still responded and the man on the bed went suddenly still at the sound of his voice. He seemed to deflate in his rage and the sight was almost painful for Bane. He studied his face for a moment, taking in the dark hair, bright eyes, and soft curve of the mouth. He also saw the bruises forming on the pale wrists and ankles where he was bound. His lip was bleeding as well and Bane felt torn between awe of the man and rage that someone so lovely had been abused in such a way.

"It’s not rape if he wants it. And after you’re done with him he’s definitely gonna want me instead. Make sure he wishes he’d just let me fuck him." Bane’s eyes narrowed slightly as he gazed at the strained muscles across the young man’s taut shoulders and arms as he began fighting against the ropes again with renewed vigor. He was exquisite and Bane found himself disgusted at the way Daggett intended to spoil something so lovely. Daggett howled in pain when Bane’s fist buried itself into his stomach. 

“You are a pathetic excuse for a man. Only a coward would destroy such beauty. This is what makes you weak. Leave.” Dagget made to respond but Bane already had him jerked up by the collar. He went flying through the door and scrambled on his hands and knees to get out of the apartment. Bane turned back to the man, sparing a few moments to calm himself before he spoke again. He didn’t want to startle the man but he was sure the man was already assuming the worst of him. 

“I’m going to cut you free. I do not wish to harm you.” He spoke softly as he approached the man, somewhat surprised that the man did not begin to thrash again. He cut the ropes quickly and the man sat up and boldly looked him in the eye.

"You said I was beautiful."

"You are.” Bane chuckled at the bluntness of the statement and reached out and stroked the man’s cheek out of curiosity. The man flinched only slightly but seemed to relax into the touch when Bane’s fingers did nothing more. The man was interesting, much to Bane’s surprise. The mercenary had all but given up on this city having anything salvageable; yet here was this man who burned so brightly that it made his own passion seem dull in comparison.

"You said that people who destroy beauty are the reason why Gotham has to burn." The man closed his eyes in concentration, his brow furrowed, as Bane ran his knuckles over his jaw.

"They are."

"Then why are you going to destroy the few beautiful things left in this city?" The man opened his eyes and Bane marveled at the mixture of resolve and sadness in the man’s dark eyes. It was startling how much it drew Bane in. He wanted, needed the man to understand his reasons. To know that he wasn’t a madman.

"You were nearly spoiled by the very sickness that this city suffers from. Do you mean to tell me that whatever beauty that still exists here will continue to survive? It is better to end it in fire before you are ruined by the death throes of this place. What we offer is a mercy."

"A mercy?! I’d rather have a chance to fight! To survive. You don’t burn a house down just cause it’s dirty, do you? You clean it up! You get rid of the trash and keep what’s salvageable!" The man’s cheeks flushed with the passion of his words and Bane could only drink it in like cool, refreshing water. He’d been nursing similar thoughts for some time as he watched his beloved sister sink deeper into her revenge fueled madness. He sighed heavily but before he could respond the man climbed onto his lap and held his face in his hands so that he could look nowhere else but into the piercing brown eyes. "Let me show you the beauty that’s still left in this city. Please, Bane." Bane felt strangely pinned by the sheer force of the man’s intensity so he merely nodded. He felt off centered by the irrational need to see whatever beauty this man wanted to fight for. It was just this side of intoxicating and it made Bane ache to once again have something to fight for with all of his being.

So he followed John throughout the city for several days. They watched the way the sun’s rays made the office buildings shine like diamonds. John took him to a manmade beach where they sat in silence and watched the gulls dive for fish. He wasn’t convinced until John started telling him stories about the people they saw. There was the elderly woman who had begun knitting gloves and hats for the children who didn’t have anything. Her husband went around with his toolbox offering to fix broken furniture and appliances. And then there was the young woman and her friends who started up a free daycare to give parents a chance to look for food without leaving their children in harm’s way. The thing that touched Bane the most, however, were the street performers. According to John these men and women, who were among the least in Gotham, had committed to perform for who ever showed up in order to help ease the pain and suffering brought on by Talia’s ruthless occupation. Bane had always treasured music and dance; so the beauty of these people’s gifts was not lost on him in the least as he found himself being lightened by the performances. Bane had only suspected there was something worth saving in Gotham and he hated to admit that John, beautful John, had given him more proof of Talia’s madness that blinded her. What he had said to Bruce about hope being the lynchpin for despair was true only because hope was powerful enough to never truly be destroyed. There was always hope and therefor he had always known that there would be something worth saving in this city. John merely gave him the tangible evidence.

More often than not Bane found his mind swirling with different plans that ranged from simply getting John to safety to undermining the entire plan in order to save the city that his John fought so passionately for. And John was his, just as he was John’s. Neither man outwardly acknowledged the shift from wary acquaintance to something strangely intimate. Perhaps it was the hours spent debating good and evil in John’s shabby livingroom. Or maybe it was the moments shared in silence as the walked the snowy streets at night. Either way both men felt an undeniably ache when they were apart and a nearly overwhelming sense of relief when they met up again.

He still came up short, however, when one night the man started to tug away his heavy jacket. “I’m not a coward like Daggett. I will not sleep with you when you are unwilling.”

"I am willing. You said I was beautiful. I want you to remember me before you destroy me along with my city." Bane caught his wrist gently and looked him in the eye.

"There is nothing that would ever make me forget you, John." John closed his eyes, brow slightly furrowed while he allowed Bane to envelop him in a tight embrace. They stood like that for several moments until John pulled away just enough to look at Bane while his hands slid beneath the jacket and over his broad back.

"Do you want me?" Bane said nothing but cupped John’s face with both large hands, letting a thumb trace over the bow of his lips. The grey eyes were piercing and spoke more about what Bane wanted than the entire English language could communicate.   
With that the man silently removed Bane’s clothes, directing him into the bedroom with light taps. Before he could think about it Bane stood and watched John’s fingers quickly undo his pants as well as his boots. He should have felt vulnerable being so bared to the other man but all he could register through his own lust was how lovely John looked in the silvery light from the window. 

He was content to simply watch the man undress but John clearly wanted more as he pulled Bane’s hands to his chest once he slipped out of his shirt and pants along with his boxers.”I’m not made of glass you know.” His lips quirked slightly and Bane couldn’t help but smile. He let his fingers trace the dusky nipples and the faint scars he saw. John shivered and began to roll his hips against Bane, leaving a thin trail of precome on Bane’s stomach. Bane already thought the man was beautiful but to see John beginning to lose himself to pleasure was a little breathtaking. John leaned into the touches indulgently, softly panting when Bane let his hand trail to his hard cock. The fingers were calloused but warm, setting off tiny sparks of pleasure across John’s skin. His own hands stroked the broad shoulders and smooth chest. He drank in all the warm skin his eyes and fingers could reach. It was better than any fantasy he’d ever had but he didn’t want to finish like this so he grasped Bane’s wrist. The speed at which the big man went completely still would have been funny if John hadn’t been so far gone. ” Hey, I still want it. I just want to-” he trailed off, suddenly and irrationally shy. Thankfully Bane could read between the lines. The bigger man nodded once before looking towards the bedside table.

"I assume you have lubricant?" He raised an eyebrow as John failed to suppress a shiver. Curious. But then again, John proved to be a constant source of surprise for the mercenary. 

"Yeah." John’s voice was rough as he guided Bane onto the bed before reaching for the lube. He made to slick his own fingers but Bane stopped him, gently taking the bottle from him.

"Allow me?" John nodded, wide eyes watching as Bane coated his fingers liberally and drew him to straddle his lap. At first the man simply stroked the tight ring of muscle, helping John to relax before pressing in slowly. He was effecient and gentle as he added a second then third finger, his grey eyes focused intently on his face and adjusting his movements according to any sound or facial expression John made. John appreciated it seeing as it had been an embarrassingly long time not even counting the duration of the occupation. When Bane finally withdrew his finger John was panting and moaning softly. Both of them were more than ready so Bane simply rolled John to his back and enjoyed the dazed look on the other man’s face as he put on a condom and slicked up his own cock. He leaned forward and watched the head slowly disappear inside his lover and nearly had to stop between the lovely sounds John had begun to make and the tight heat that was surrounding his cock. It was the most exquisite torture. 

"Don’t stop!" John’s voice had taken a desperate edge while a pink flush had spread across his chest. Bane would have chuckled at the demand had he not needed to concentrate on not plunging into John straight away. But the young man was having none of it. John wrapped his surprisingly strong legs around Bane’s hips and drew the man deeper inside him. Both of them groaned as Bane bottomed out. All at once it was too much and not enough as Bane began to thrust inside John, thrusts losing their gentleness with a sharp look from the smaller man. 

The room quickly filled with the slick sounds of fucking and ragged breathing. Bane’s thrusts became punishing and John’s fingers clawed at his back, daring him to stop, but it only heightened their pleasure until John tumbled over into orgasm with bane following close behind once he became enraptured by John’s cries of pleasure.

The combination was absolutely stunning and it wasn’t until he woke to gentle hands swiping a wet cloth over his overheated skin that Johnrealized he had blacked out. He couldn’t help but grin alittle as Bane gingerly wiped the sweat from his body before taking another to wipe his own body. Ridiculously, John thought to himself that he’d very much like to lick the man clean instead. Bane looked at him, eyes searching, before huffing out a small snort.

"As flattered as your interest is, I am not a young man so you will have to wait, little bird." Bane stiffened at the slip he’d made and studied John’s face to see what damage he’d done. The younger man’s face showed no anger, however, just curiosity so Bane chose to enlighten him. "Your given name is Robin-" he flushed and looked away. "And you sing so prettily when you’re beneath me." He sighed heavily at his own sentimentality but John blushed and mumbled.

"I don’t sing, jerk." Bane looked up to see John doing a poor job of hiding a small grin and his ears were tipped in Crimson. His John was so unaware of his own attractiveness it was laughable. Bane chuckled and pinned the younger man to the bed. 

"Oh but you do. And it is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard." He purred down at the man who began blushing furiously, which only delighted Bane more. Bane had made his decision in that moment, had probably made it the moment He saw the conviction and fire in the man’s eyes. He decided that if John had become the focus of his passion then he would do all that he could to make John happy. Even if it meant letting his sister deal with the consequences of her disasterous plans.

"What are you grinning about?" John was scowling and it thrilled the mercenary to see that his blush was still strong, if not deeper.

"Why shouldn’t I be? Not even the long task of helping you rebuild this city could lessen what you do for me, my little bird." Bane ached to kiss the man as his expression shifted from confusion to shock to something altogether more beautiful as the man’s eyes misted over and his lovely mouth curved into a wide smile.


End file.
